


Kid Bart and Big Brother Thad

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, little kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: a number of short stories I did based on the idea of Bart getting de-aged and Thad getting stuck taking care of him





	1. Opening

“THWD!” Thad nearly tipped over as a small burl latched itself onto his leg. “Arg! get off will you!” he did his best to shake Bart off. This was not how he expected it go. It had all worked so well he’d deaged Bart down to a toddler. Bart had no clear memories of his life before, he knew Thad but everything else was ver vague, when Thad could get him to concentrate that long. “Did you get the pop tarts?” 

“just a second okay?” The small boy narrowed his eyes belligerently “pop tarts” he said in a far more threatening voice than some that small should manage. “fine, here!” Thad handed him the box and at once felt guilty. He’d thought having Bart helpless would be great, he could torture him and it’d be so much more heart breaking for the Flashes to get little fingers in the mail. Thad found however he couldn’t do it. Alone in the cave Bart chattering away about cats and dogs and clouds and all Thad could think was ‘was that what I would have been like as a kid?’. The thought hadn’t left him alone and soon he had a kid sized bed set up, a TV, and was zipping out to get things like pop tarts. “Thwd come watch!” Bart yelled, he was half swallowed up by a bean bag chair eating a pop tart. Thad sat behind them and Bart shimmied and twisted till he was in Thad’s lap and reflexively Thad loosely wrapped his arms around Bart and rested his head on the top of Bart’s head. “so what we watching?” 

“Sesame Street, now be quiet”


	2. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thad gets busted by the Flash family

Thad wasn’t sure if he was relieved or horribly embarrassed, but it had finally happened, they found him. He knew they would, four of the fastest people in the world can search pretty quickly. He hadn’t thought it’d take three weeks though. “Bart buddy step away from the super villain” The Flash, Wally West, coaxed. Thad felt Bart squeeze his legs a little more tightly “no!” 

“come on Bart, Thad’s a bad guy you can’t keep him as a pet” Jay tried not to smile. Bart looked up at Thad looking confused for a moment before setting his face, eyes narrowed lower jaw jutted out “No! Thwd isn’t a bad guy!” This all would have been so much easier Thad thought if they’d busted in while he and Bart had been sleeping and they’d whisked the kid away. They’d been watching TV together and the moment strangers showed up Bart and grabbed onto Thad for dear life. 

“Thad” Max said the first time any of them had spoken to him. “How you want to do this?” Thad leaned down “Hey, Bart buddy, it’s gonna be okay” he ruffled the boy’s hair “you’re gonna have to go with the nice folks okay” Bart shook his head violently his golden eyes starting to well with tears. “no no don’t cry, it’ll be okay, they’re nice I promise!” he looked around helplessly as Bart buried his face in Thad’s knees. Jesse Quick slowly edged forward hands up till she was right next Thad. Not that there was anything Thad could do about it as both of Bart’s arms were wrapped around Thad’s legs. She bent down to eye level with Bart. “Hey Bart” one half of his tear stained face poked out to face her. “how about this, you and Thad come with us and all of us go out for some ice cream” He looked at her for a long moment, looked up Thad, looked back and gave a shaky nod. “How’s that sound to you Thad?” Max said, “I could go for some ice cream” Thad replied


	3. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thad doing a little big brothering with Bart

“So he’s stuck like this?” Max waved through the two-way mirror at Bart who was happily piling blocks in a play room. Dr. Morlo nodded gravely. “It seems Bart will age normally from now on” the two of them turn and look in on Bart who was giggling and clapping his hands as Thad placed blocks on top of a tower later than Bart. “well at least we have a built in baby sitter.”

“Ha you look silly Thwd!” Bart rocked back and forward on his heels thumbs hooked into overalls. “yeah that’s because I got to be you for school” Bart’s face screwed up “I don’t look like that!” Thad turned and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a brown wig and looked just like Bart, Bart before that is. “You will” Bart seemed to think about this for a moment. “Thwd! look at what my shoes do!” he stomped his foot and his shoe lit up causing an explosion of giggles. Thad smiled “pretty cool little dude” Bart looked very pleased with himself. “Okay I got to go to school I’ll see you latter” He ruffled Bart’s hair as he went by and did his best to ignore the twang in his heart. This will be the first day he’s spent apart from the little guy in nearly a month.

“Okay it’s 7:30 big guy, time for jammies and teeth and into bed” Thad stood hands on hips Bart grins up at him. “you gonna read me a story?” 

“of course” 

“okay!” and he’s gone in a blur “No running!” Thad said following at light speed, picking up discarded clothes as he goes. Bart is already standing in his Flash onesie standing on a stepping stool in front of the mirror brushing his teeth and humming to himself. Thad stands in the door way making sure Bart does a good job. A few times the boy looks over and Thad shoots him a look and Bart keeps brushing, till Thad finally nods and Bart spits and washes out his mouth. “Okay story then bed” Thad said hooking his hands under Bart armpits lifting him up. Bart wraps his arms around Thad’s neck and his legs around Thad’s middle resting his head on Thad’s shoulder. 

Half an hour later Thad softly closed Bart’s door, turning and nearly running into Max. “He go down okay?” 

“yeah he’s out like a light”

“you’re good with him” 

“thanks?” 

“It was a compliment, you might not believe it yet, but I’m glad you’re here Thad” Max patted his shoulder and walked off.


	4. Math Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Bart is a risk to getting your homework done

Thad sat on the living room couch glaring down at his math homework. With a sigh he started to scratch out his answer. He more felt than heard Bart coming. The kid was moving faster than the speed of sound. Thad had a nanosecond to brace himself before he felt Bart’s arms around his neck from behind. Thad felt Bart’s cheek pressed against his and let out a puff of air to blow Bart’s nimbus of hair out of his eyes. Thad did his best to ignore that Bart was hanging off the back of the couch by hanging onto Thad’s neck, choking the older boy. 

“Hey buddy” He said smiling “you have a good nap?” Bart nodded sleepily trying to mash his face more into Thad’s. Thad rolled his eyes “quit it Bart” he said half heartedly trying to push the little guy away. Bart was a total cuddle monster after naps and wasn’t going to be dissuaded hanging on more tightly. “gack! Bart you’re choking me!” Thad protested before letting out a exasperated sound.

In a blur of mention he grabbed Bart and brought him onto his lap. Bart burst into giggles before grabbing Thad around the middle and burying his face in Thad’s shirt still giggling madly. “okay you goof!” Thad protested ruffling Bart’s hair. “Cut it out I have to do my math homework” he reached for his homework, but Bart didn’t budge. “come on” Thad pleaded. “Math is dumb” came the muffled voice from his middle.

“Yeah I know it is, but I got to do it” Thad said rolling his eyes and patting the top of Bart’s head. “Why?” Bart’s face appeared blinking up at him. “Because I have to for school?” Thad offered. Bart had gotten into the dreaded why phase and could go for hours only asking the one word question over and over. “Why?” he said right on cue. “Because I’m a big boy who has school” Thad tried. Bart screwed up his face thinking that one over. “hmmm why?” He said a slightly evil smile playing at the corners of his small mouth. Thad smiled back, Bart knew he was being annoying, and knew that Thad knew he knew it. 

“alright brat attack” Thad stood up grabbing Bart under the arm pits as he did. He swung Bart up to touch the ceiling which got delighted squealing before putting him down on the floor on his feet. “Okay buddy, how about you go find Max he’ll get you a snack” Bart crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip in defiance. “And when I’m done with my homework I’ll come find you and we can go to the park, alright?” Bart’s scowl melted into a big grin and he nodded. “Okay by the time you finish your snack it’ll be park time” Thad said. In a blink Bart was off looking for Max and Thad grabbed his homework rushing to beat Bart.


	5. Pre-School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart goes to pre-school for the very first time

“And what are you gonna do if the other kids are mean to you?” Thad said holding onto Bart’s hand as they crossed the street. “Run home!” Bart cheerfully. Thad sighed, this was 4th time they’d talked about this on the short walk to Bart’s new pre-school, and about the millionth time this week. “Come on Bart, you know the right answer” Thad said “you can’t go home till I come to pick you up, and you can’t run” 

“Why not?” Bart looked up a confused look on his face as they drew up in front of the school gate. “Because buddy you’re too fast for them” Thad said kneeing down to be level with Bart’s little face. “I’m not too fast for you” Bart said looking down and studying a rock next to his shoe. “well I’m your big bro, of course I’m faster than you, but you’re faster than all the kids here bud” 

Bart looked up with a big smile “I am?” Thad tried not the laugh “yeah you are buddy, so what you gonna do if have trouble with any body?” Bart sighed and tried to roll his eyes, and failed. “I’ll run and go get the teacher” Thad tried not to roll his eyes. “no you’re walk and get the teacher” 

“Walk?!” Bart whined “but they’ll follow me!” Thad had to laugh. “Bart bud, you walk faster than they can run” Bart pouted but didn’t argue. “alright buddy it’s time, can I get a hug goodbye?” Thad said feeling like he needed the hug as much if not more than Bart might. Bart threw his arms around Thad’s neck and squeezed tightly. Thad rubbed his back “you okay buddy?” Bart didn’t say anything. “You nervous?” Thad tried and Bart nodded into his shoulder. “don’t be scared bud I’ll be right here at 1:30 when you get out” 

“Promise?” came Bart’s small voice. “Of course buddy, right here, but it’s gonna be fun you’re gonna make friends and aren’t even gonna wanna leave” Bart pulled away and gave a little nod before turning and marching through the gate and toward the door. The teacher was standing by the open door and waved and smile at Bart, she stopped him for a second at the door to say something before waving him through. For the briefest of moments she looked at Thad and he thought he saw something on her face. Most of the kids were being dropped off by moms or dads, a few by both at least one by two dads. None were being dropped off by teenaged older brothers. She was likely coming to unkind conclusions about their family. Thad didn’t care, Max had offered to drop Bart off on his first day but both Thad and Bart had insisted on this.

Thad watched till Bart vanished totally inside the building, the kid never looked back. Thad walked slowly back home feeling alternately scared for Bart and desperately sad and lonely without him. Thad would always be too proud to tell anyone he cried when he got home and nearly wore a hole in the floor pacing around.

at 1:30 Thad stood at the gate as the kids came charging out, he’d been there for 20 minutes already. Bart got set for a full super speed charge but Thad narrowed his eyes and Bart managed to “walk” which to normal eyes looked like a very fast charge for a 3 year old. Bart wrapped his arms around Thad’s legs almost knocking him over. Thad ruffled his hair and looked around for Bart’s teacher. “How was it?” Thad asked Bart who started happily chattering about all things he did. Thad waved to the teacher who broke off a conversation with another parent. “So how’d he do?” Thad asked nervously when she came over. She laughed “Bart was a joy to have in class” she said and Bart beamed up at her. “There was a little bit of friction during free time” and Thad felt his blood run cold. “Some of the boys started a little thing about who’s big brother was best. Bart was very insistent that you’re faster than any one’s brother, some boys felt a little hurt. But we had a good talk about how everyone is special in different ways and people don’t need to be the very best at something to be special and for us to love them isn’t that right Bart?” Bart nodded, then screwed up his face “but he is the fastest” His teacher just laughed and Thad tried not to choke.


End file.
